


Multiple

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Author really hopes her friend likes it, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Vaginal Fingering, and Harry getting pegged, bc Jess deserves the world, because it's practically cannon, by Ginny fucking Weasley-Potter, might be more tags later, nervous energy, there's also doggos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: It's their anniversary, the perfect time to try out something new.





	Multiple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nifflers_n_nargles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflers_n_nargles/gifts).

> Written for my lovely Jess. I once talked to you about this, and you YEEEEE'd all over the place. I hope you enjoy this little fic, and happy birthday. May your day be as fantastic as you are. 
> 
> Stay plugged in for the next chapter...it's coming soon.
> 
> Heaping thanks to my beta, gigi @letsdothepanic !!!

Harry and Ginny’s seventh anniversary was coming up.

They always did something a little less vanilla to celebrate. Not that their sex life was ever vanilla. Most of the time it was chocolate chip, or rainbow sherbert, or rocky road. 

Her trunk, the one that used to be full of schoolbooks and scarves and headbands was now filled with… well, the scarves were still there; next to the vibrators and nipple clamps and scarlet rope that looked beautiful knotted around Harry’s wrists. 

Still, this was one area they had yet to venture. On Harry, that was. They’d experimented quite a bit with Ginny’s bum in the past, but for some reason her husband had always been a little more timid towards anal play.

She started broaching the subject after one of their late night escapades, when she rode Harry to his completion and then continued to ride his oversensitive and softening prick until she brought herself to orgasm one more time. 

He had already become hard again when she finally collapsed onto his chest, releasing his wrists from the headboard so that they could wrap around her waist.

“Harry,” Ginny murmured into the coarse hair on his chest.

“Yes, love?”

“Was thinking, ‘bout our anniversary.”

“In a couple weeks? What ideas are churning in that beautiful brain of yours?”

She started walking her fingers down his arm, over to his hip, inside his thigh. She shifted her body off to the side of the bed, exposing Harry’s twitching cock, his legs spread slightly. He took in a shallow breath when her fingers caressed across the bottom of his arse.

“Multiple orgasms.” 

“You just had multiple orgasms.”

“And you can too, darling.”

\---

The next few days were filled with conversations, planning, and one very rewarding trip to the sex shop at the end of Carkitt Market. They had disillusioned their faces, but kept their hands joined throughout the entirety of the store, finding the right straps, the right dildo with the right thickness and length.

Ginny could hardly wait to wake up that Saturday morning. The sun was barely breaking over the hills when she shook Harry awake, straddling his waist and planting an enthusiastic kiss on his lips.

“Happy anniversary,” she said, nuzzling her face into Harry’s neck. He moaned, still mostly asleep as she let her mouth wander. She placed tantalizing kisses along his throat, dipping her tongue into the caverns of his collarbone before meeting his mouth; softly open and still exhaling bits of dreams.

Ginny let him drift in and out of sleep as she worked her mouth back down, brushing over each of his nipples with soft licks. She loved the trail of hair that ran from his chest all the way to his navel, drawing a delicious path for her lips to follow. Her camisole rorde up a bit in the back as she adjusted her position, and she could already feel the dampness in her knickers where it pressed against his thigh. 

“Gin,” Harry let out in a sluggish sigh when she dragged her tongue around and into the dip of his belly button.

“Har,” she responded cheekily. 

“Too early.”

“Just early enough, actually.” She chuckled, sitting up and reaching over to her nightstand and opening the top drawer.

She had gone back into the store at the back of Carkitt Market two more times without Harry. Once to ask the nice shopgirl for some advice, and once to purchase the silver item in her hand. Ginny felt how smooth the bell-shaped object was, cupped against her palm; heavy, and a bit cold. She placed a warming charm on it before pulling it into view.

Harry’s eyes fluttered open when he felt Ginny drag the plug’s tip down the centre of his chest, tracing the same line she had just mapped with her tongue.

“Gin,” Harry said again, but this time it had a bit of warning; a bit of fear.

“Harry.” She tried to make her own voice sound confident, flirtatious. She knew what she was doing in theory, and she was hoping her research would pay off. “Just relax. I’ve got you.”

She threw Harry a sultry wink, and he exhaled sharply before throwing his head back against the pillows. Ginny took a moment, closing her eyes and breathing through her nose before putting the plug to the side and continuing on her mission. 

Working his pants off of Harry’s hips, Ginny took a moment to admire his cock. It was still soft, but stirring with interest, twitching slightly under her gaze.

She used to think about it a lot; what it would feel like to have something, someone inside of her, in that intimate space she could barely touch herself. What it would feel like to have Harry there, on top of her, underneath her. 

She licked her lips, and then took the softened prick into her mouth. GInny loved doing this, feeling Harry moan and buck and harden against her tongue. Harry’s hands threaded in her hair as she bobbed her head back and forth, taking as much as she could before pulling back and suckling around the head.

“Gin,” Harry said, and this time it was a guttural thing, low and appreciative; his fingers scratching into her scalp as she swallowed him down again.

She had wondered before, how this felt for him. Of course, Harry would often go down on her, his breath hot against her cunt before spreading her lips and flicking at her clit with the tip of his tongue. For her it was like walking into the ocean, dipping her toes in and letting the waves crest against her ankles; the water pressing and surrounding her skin until a wave of bliss and sea and salt and fresh air covered her from head to toe.

But Harry’s responses were often more sudden, louder, animalistic. Like his skin was on fire, like only her lips or her cunt or his orgasm could douse the flames. 

A part of her wanted to know that burn. To be able to thrust herself into a warm cavern, feel the flames lick at her skin as it surrounded her. 

She knew the dildo that was tucked into her drawer wouldn’t be exactly like that, but she hoped it would be close. That she’d know what it felt like to be inside her love, to have him crest around her cock like she always did against his. 

Ginny returned her focus to his cock, then, laving it with her tongue before pushing it into the depths of her throat. Harry gasped, bucking his hips, and Ginny used this momentum to let her fingers dance their way in between his thighs.

“Fuck, Ginny, I thought we were waiting until after dinner to try this,” Harry whined, his hips jerking as her hand brushed against his perinium.

She grinned around his cock before leaning back, until the tip rested gently against her bottom lip. “We are, darling. But I want you to be open for me to just slide into.”

Spelling her fingers with lubricant, Ginny dipped her fingers farther down, pulling his cock back into her mouth in one fluid motion. 

The sound Harry let out sent waves of pleasure over her skin, settling into her core as he bucked into her mouth. When she looked up, Harry’s eyes were pinned to hers, wide and blown. He watched her face, watched the curve of her lips around his length as Ginny traced her finger around his hole with gentle strokes.

When she finally pressed in, Harry dropped his head back to the pillows, and threw an arm over his face. “Fuck,” he said through gasping breaths. “ _ Oh _ .”

“How does it feel?” Ginny asked, after dragging her mouth off of Harry’s cock. She was barely in him, not even up to the first knuckle, but he felt warm and tight around her. She wondered if this is what she felt like, when she fluttered around Harry. Hot and secure and wet.

“A bit weird,” he chuckled, but when Ginny pressed in a little more, Harry spread his thighs farther apart, and canted his hips slightly. “But alright.”

Ginny sat back on her heels. One of the straps of her camisole had fallen off of her shoulder, and she could feel how wet her knickers were, pressed against her ankles. She was shaking with anticipation, determined to find that bundle of nerves the lady at the shop had described, the one that was sure to make her husband writhe and scream and come, but she needed to stretch him out a bit more.

“Going to add another finger, alright, Harry?” she asked, and winced. Her voice came out so timid, so unlike the confident Ginny she’d been hoping to portray. 

She was nervous. She was scared she was going to hurt him, that this wouldn’t be pleasurable and that it’d be all her fault. 

Harry dragged his arm away from his face, and reached for Ginny. She took hold, rubbing her thumb along the top of his hand. His eyes were still closed tight, but his touch reminded Ginny that she wasn’t alone in this; that Harry was nervous too, but he trusted her. They’d do this like they’d always done everything else; together.

Another finger dropped down to press faintly against Harry, and when Ginny saw him nod, she nudged forward, working both of her fingers until the second knuckle was barely visible inside his tight rim. 

Harry breathed heavily, and Ginny noticed his cock had begun to flag. She ran her free hand up and down his hips soothingly, while her fingers curled their way inside him. Ginny couldn’t take her eyes away from Harry’s face after that, mesmerized by the way he was breathing, the way the curve of his lips were jerking from pain to pleasure, the way his lashes fluttered against his olive skin. He was beautiful, and Ginny wanted to make him feel as wonderful as he looked.

She leaned into it, nudging her way even farther into her partner, and then beckoned the pads of her fingers carefully. The spot was there; the girl had told her what to feel for, but it was Harry’s face that let her know loud and clear the moment she found it. 

Harry gasped, his eyes opening wide, desire as clear as the first time he sunk into her folds. She pressed harder, stroking the nerves she was so happy to find, and her other hand moved from his hip bone to wrap around his cock.

Ginny had barely touched his hard prick before Harry was coming, his orgasm spilling onto her palm and her name spilling from his lips. She felt him tighten around her fingers as he jerked, and, for a moment, Ginny could taste what Harry enjoyed so much as he clenched and held on to her with desperate need. 

Harry’s walls stopped vibrating along her skin just a couple moments later, and she saw his entire body relax. He looked at her sleepily, and wriggled his hips. 

“That was amazing, but er,” he hesitated and glanced at her arm, which was still tucked between his legs, “would you mind pulling out a bit?”

Confidence renewed, Ginny gave him a wink and a smile. 

“Yes, but I’m just going to replace it with this darling little thing.” She held up the plug that belled out at the end, letting Harry take a good look at it before dropping it back to the bed. 

When she pulled her fingers out, Harry winced and let out a little whine. She coated the plug with lube quickly, and slid it into his gaping hole before he even had a chance to protest. 

“Colour, Harry?” Ginny asked with a playful smile.

“You want me to keep this in? All day?”

“Until after dinner. And then I’m going to make you come on my cock.”

“Gin, I don’t think…”

“Think about me pressing into you, Harry. Think about my mouth on your back and my cock in your arse, and my hands on your hips as I thrust against that spot. You’ll be so open and ready, love. So hungry for it.”

Harry huffed, then pushed himself into a sitting position. A glimpse of pain crossed his face, and he rotated his hips, adjusting the toy buried inside of him. His face quickly relaxed, and his lips spread into a grin. 

“Green, then,” he said, and pulled Ginny in for a kiss, his hands dipping under the silk of her knickers. “Now let me see what my fingers can do for you, love.”

Ginny couldn’t help but smile. This was sure to be their best anniversary yet.


End file.
